1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an error detecting apparatus for use with for example image information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the following description, the present invention is applied to an image. However, it should be noted that the present invention can be applied to various kinds of information including images and sounds. In a conventional error detecting method, a pattern of an error is provided in advance. Here the wording "error" contains the error of quality of images or sounds, the error of objects in the image, and the error of sound sources. An input signal is compared with the pattern so as to determine whether or not the input signal has an error.
In the conventional error detecting method, since the number of error patterns that can be prepared in advance is limited, the error detecting accuracy is low.
An object of the present invention is to provide an error detecting apparatus with high error detecting accuracy.